User blog:TNY/TNY News (Please read)
HAI OUT THERE YETTIES! I have some topics to talk about today. Yesterday, I had a chat meeting with the boss and Axiy. We spoke about several stuff and concerns of Blueflake. I'm really worried about the first topic below: Blueflake Games Blueflake V.I.P. I really disagree of the making of this game, even though some characters were already made. I think the idea of making the characters is cool but we will get sued. That game should be officially deleted. As an admin, I would've already deleted the game but since it's a game started by the boss (X10018ro) I couldn't delete it. Toothpaste & Tiki Runner Graphics look great, but we have A LOT of unfinished games already. In this section I will also kindly ask x10018ro to please STOP making any games. I'm currently trying to work on 3 games at the same time, wich is quite difficult due to the time I have to spend in school and homework. I'm now working with Spider Climb, Poppit and Trying to finish Quack. I can make Toothpaste but I'M NOT SURE ABOUT IT YET so don't start to leave me with all the responsability with MAKE IT NOW or DO TOOTHPASTE or any similar thing. Also, before making Toothpaste, you will have to give me more than a month probabbly because working with 3 games at a time is not easy. All other unofficial games I am kind of frustrated now because we have many unofficial games like Tongue, Doodle Dude 2 or Bluemato. Keep in mind that when you start a game, MAKE IT. Don't leave it there just like an unofficial and start working with a hundred thousand games that you won't even work in with. Here is my personal example about myself: When I started working with Quack, I first started spriting and making enemies untill I could call it an official game. When I decided it was official, THAT was the time when I created the article in this wiki. You could probabbly compare Quack with for example Tongue. Compare the articles. Tongue looks quite unofficial because the article is quite small. Now, look at Quack. How big is the article of Quack and how much information does it have? Please when you start a game, FINISH IT UNTILL YOU CAN START A NEW ONE. I understand that sometimes it happens that you get tired of making the game, because that happened me with Squarephant. There were so much stuff and I left the work of it. But remember that at least I had basic information about it. Takeshi64 This is one more thing I was going to talk about. If we keep on making MORE AND MORE AND MORE games, look all the responsability we leave to Takeshi64. He can't compose music for all those games. New Personal Blog Released! :D Well, The title says it everything! I have created a new personal blog in Tumblr! I created this blog for the upcoming games, game announcements and related stuff about my games! I had another old Tumblr account in wich I learnt everything about Tumblr, how to use it, design, themes and other tumblr related stuff. Tumblr is an awesome website for making blogs, you can follow another user, reblog posts (reblogging will post somebody else's post in your own blog). I recommend it for you all, Blueflake Wiki staff!!!! Blog: JuanJLF's Blog Have an awesome Saturday. Category:Blog posts